Only Us
by 6104honey
Summary: Bahagianya Baekhyun itu sederhana.
1. 1

_"Dasar jalang."_

_"__Pria murahan."_

_"__Berapa hargamu semalam? Aku rasa tidak sampai 10000 won karena kau itu murah. Hahahaha."_

_"__Bisakah kau datang ke rumahku malam ini? Aku tidak bisa menahan nafsuku padamu."_

Setiap harinya, setiap saatnya, ia selalu menerima olokkan dari kampusnya. Sekalipun tidak pernah ia pedulikan. Semua itu telah berjalan selama 1 tahun belakangan. Membuatnya menulikan kedua telinganya.

Satu tahun yang lalu, saat seluruh mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi mengetahui bahwa dirinya mengambil cuti kuliah karena hamil. Di luar nikah.

Sejak saat itu pun panggilan jalang, murahan dan sejenisnya dilekatkan pada dirinya oleh seluruh penghuni kampus.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa gerangan ayah anak itu. Tidak ada satupun kecuali Baekhyun sendiri.

Ia pikir, lebih baik tidak memedulikan omongan orang-orang itu karena saat ini ia telah hidup cukup bahagia. Bersama anaknya dan calon suaminya.

Tangan mungil yang tengah menggenggam jarinya itu bergerak-gerak lincah. Senyuman khas persis seperti Baekhyun itu tercetak jelas di bibir mungil bayi itu.

"Hyunnie, Appa sangat merindukanmu. Ugh, kuliah hari ini membosankan."

Baekhyun memeluk perut bayi itu. Menggesekkan hidungnya hingga bayi itu tertawa geli. Menggemaskan.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana hari ini, hm?"

"Yeollie!! Geli!"

Chanyeol menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Memeluknya dari belakang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara ceruk leher kekasihnya. Sesekali mengecupnya pelan.

"Besok kau harus _fitting_ baju pernikahan. Apa ada jadwal untuk esok?"

Sejenak ia berpikir kemudia menggeleng pelan. Chanhyun di sana melihat ayahnya memeluk leher papanya. Iri. Bayi itu memaksa tangan Chanyeol untuk melepas pelukannya dan berganti memeluk leher Baekhyun sembari menjulurkan lidahnya ke Chanyeol. Meledeknya.

"Eoh? Hyunnie sudah berani ya seperti itu. Sini biar daddy hukum Hyunnie!"

Chanyeol menggendong bayi itu dan membawanya ke atas sofa. Suara tawa bayi itu memenuhi seluruh ruang dalam apartemen itu.

Bagi Baekhyun, tidak perlu menanggapi omongan jahat dari orang-orang. Ia tidak akan bahagia jika ia melakukan itu.

Bahagianya adalah berkumpul bersama Chanyeol dan buah hatinya. Tertawa bersama dan hidup bersama selamanya.

_—End._

**hi, im back**


	2. Sequel?

Baekhyun tersenyum. Pernikahannya akan diadakan kurang dari satu minggu lagi. Semua persiapannya pun telah selesai ia urus. Ia jadi tidak sabar.

Ah, jika kalian mengira Chanhyun adalah anak darinya dan Chanyeol. Kalian salah. Kenyataannya, itu adalah anak hasil dirinya dijebak oleh mantan brengseknya.

Oh Sehun. Tampan namun brengsek. Menjebaknya dengan memberikan obat perangsang demi kenikmatannya semata. Setelah Baekhyun datang meminta pertanggung jawabannya atas anak yang dikandungnya, pria itu malah membuangnya dan lebih parah menyuruhnya aborsi.

Baekhyun tentu saja tidak akan membuang anak itu atau bahkan membunuhnya. Sembilan bulan merawatnya di dalam perut.

Chanyeol datang padanya di saat umur kandungannya menginjak 4 bulan. Mendekatinya seakan-akan tidak masalah dengan kandungan Baekhyun.

Seminggu setelah Baekhyun melahirkan Chanhyun, Chanyeol melamarnya dengan cincin pernikahan sederhana dan mengatakan telah mengantungi restu dari orang tuanya sendiri.

Mengingat hal itu tanpa sadar membuatnya merona dan tersenyum. Tangannya memegang sekantung kue untuk anak dan calon suami yang menunggunya di apartemen.

Tanpa ia sadari seseorang mengikutinya.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia mengenali suara itu. Suara yang membuatnya ketakutan. Bahkan hingga saat ini.

"Tenang, Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan melukaimu. Aku hanya ingin...bicara denganmu. Apa boleh?"

Keduanya kini tengah menikmati kopi mereka masing-masing. Keheningan ini sangat canggung. Baekhyun tidak tahan tetapi ia juga tidak ingin bicara.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari meja. Matanya menatap tepat manik Sehun. Tajam namun di dalamnya penuh dengan kesedihan dan penyesalan.

"Aku...baik."

"Kalau kabarnya?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Bayi...mu."

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Ia marah.

"Itu bayimu juga jika aku perlu mengingatkan. Chanhyun baik. Sangat baik."

Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi namanya Chanhyun." Gumamnya.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin minta maaf. Atas segala hal yang telah aku lakukan padamu."

Hening. Baekhyun belum bisa memaafkannya. Setelah apa yang telah diperbuat pria brengsek itu kepadanya.

"Aku akan menikahi Luhan."

Pernyataan itu membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Luhan, pria yang membuat Sehun membuangnya. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa membenci Luhan. Karena pria itulah yang membantunya sebelum Chanyeol datang. Luhan adalah pria baik.

Dengan itu, maka Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Dan tolong bahagiakan Luhan. Jangan sakiti dia apalagi sampai meninggalkannya seperti yang kau lakukan padamu. Hiduplah bahagia bersama Luhan. Karena aku pun sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaanku."

Senyuman mengembang pelan di bibir Sehun. Masalah lalunya telah selesai. Ia kini terbebas dari perasaan bersalah yang menghantuinya selma setahun ini.

"Datanglah ke acara pernikahanku, Baek."

"Eum, aku pastikan datang. Dan kau juga harus datang ke pernikahanku lima hari lagi. Bawa Luhan, aku merindukannya."

"Kau akan menikah?!"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan kemudian memukul lengan Sehun.

"Memangnya kau doang yang bisa menikah. Datanglah. Jangan lupa hadiahnya. Kau juga setidknya ingin melihat anakmu kan?"

"Baiklah aku akan datang."

Baekhyun bersenandung saat ia tengah menyiapkan kue untuk kedua orang tercintanya yang sedng bermain di ruang tamu.

"Yeollie-yeollie~ tebak tadi aku bertemu dengan siapa?"

"Hm? Siapa?"

"Sehun!"

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi datar. Tidk senang mendengar nama mantan sang calon suami. Apalagi saat Baekhyun menyebutnya dengan nada yang gembira. Seakan-akan senng sekali bertemu dengan si mantan.

"Ey, jangan cemburu dulu, Yeollie! Ia tadi datang untuk meminta maaf padaku dan juga ia mengatakan ia akan menikahi Luhan. Kita diundang."

"Siapa yang cemburu?"

"Yeollie!"

"Tidak."

"Kalau tidak jujur, tidak jadi menikah!"

"Hey! Mana bisa seperti itu! Baiklah, aku cemburu!"

Baekhyun tertawa kemudian menggendong Chanhyun dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Hyunnie, liat daddy cemburu. Lucu sekali ya daddy."

Chanyeol mendengus kemudian berdiri dan bersiap mengejar calon suaminya bersama anaknya itu.

"Ya! Kemari kalian biar daddy hukum kalian berdua!"

—_Really The End._

**Sequel kok lebih panjang?!**


End file.
